


4. Spannish Grey

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Bro Code, Everybody loves to dance, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sexy Dancing, Tony is Devious, sex in the workshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: I get plot bunnies from everywhere, so have some dancing avengers.





	4. Spannish Grey

Tony had been somewhat frustrated as of late, he had been lusting after the two decorated war vets that inhabited the tower, and he was well aware of at least some of his affections were returned. He had been told on good authority - Natasha - that they ‘liked’ him or in Bucky’s case pick him up and pound him into the wall. He hoped that meant in the sexual sense, and he believed it was if the smouldering stares and the lingering touches where anything to go by. But the boys hadn’t made a move or spoke a word about it, he assumed it was due to some sort of ‘bro’ code he was not privy to. Everyone knew the pair were close but the extent of that only seemed platonic.

This is why Tony had taken to ripping a pair of his jeans into shorts, and was about to perform what even was this, a mating dance? He snorted at himself.

“Friday?”

The A.I was quick to respond, “Yes boss?” 

“Get the brooklyn boys down to see me…”

“Yes boss.”

“And start the music when they reach the 6th step”

“Of course boss.” 

Tony looked down at his boots, they looked too big…Well he supposed it added to his whole ‘look at how cute I am, please fuck me’ look right now and he frowned at himself.  _ Why was he doing this again? _ Oh yeah, that’s why…The feed of the stairs to his workshop showed two confused looking super soldiers coming down.

Tony started his arms out holograms surrounding him, shifting his hips to the beat of the song.

_ ‘Push me and then just touch me till I can get my satisfaction.’ _

Tony heard Bucky grunt and call out, “What the hell Pu…” and then there was silence.

Tony ignored them jumping onto a stool, well aware his arse looked even better now, with the force it rolled over to a table. He shoved down his visor and started to weld something on an arm piece, flame making him glow and heat up. Coming away a little sweaty for added effect he slipped off the shirt he was wearing resulting in his back muscles moving, oh. So. Delectably.

Whimpers sounded from behind him, he never looks back but he sees them in the reflection of what he had been working on. They are gobsmacked and obviously turned on. 

“Well?” Tony turns as he hears bodies moving, his arms held out expectantly. 

The two men are actually fighting. Bucky was in a headlock trying to use his metal arm to pry the arm away.

Why were they fighting? When he had put all the effort in to look the way he did! He had even danced for them!! Fucking morons! He sighed loudly making it very clear he was annoyed with the situation with arms now crossed over his chest, but he couldn’t seem the bring himself to look away… they were fighting over him and that was kinda hot...kinda who was he kidding? It was TOTALLY HOT!

He felt his own member twitch at that.

Eventually Bucky got free and whacked Steve on the cheek, Steve stumbled back slightly, eyes flicking to Tony as he sat watching them. He ducked as another swing came his way this time from his metal arm and then he dropped Bucky with a swift kick and jumped on him. Bucky struggled with the weight of Steve on top of him “I’m bigger than you now,” and with that he sparked him out cold.

“Well that was highly entertaining but is he gonna be okay?” Tony stood looking over to Bucky concerned, Steve just walked over to him stomping as he did on the battleground. It made Tony’s cock twitch again ‘death strut,’ Friday answered his question.

“It seems all of Sergeant Barnes’ vitals are perfectly fine, he should be fine once he wakes up.”

“Oh thank, Tesla,” he suddenly had a view of Steve’s chest and his adorably cheeky grin.

“Hi, Tony.” The blonde sounded way to chuffed.

“Yes, Rogers?” he asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Steve took his chin and held him in a hungry kiss, tongue marking everything and leaving him panting.

“Well… I better… give... the winner…his prize,” he tugged at Steve’s belt while walking backward over to the only soft thing in the workshop, his couch, as Steve laid hot open-mouthed kisses on his throat. 

Tony kneeled between the Captain’s legs after he’d sat down, unzipping his jeans and taking his hardened member out of his boxers, gulping slightly at the sight, he looked up quickly into ocean eyes.

The blonde was biting his fingers eyes alight as he watched the mechanic get to work, using his eloquent mouth to suck up and down the side of his cock licking around the head and slurping it down as best he could.

Tony worked the glorious cock in his mouth putting all of his experience in behind the need for the man before him, his mind drifting a little and absently thinking about where was the sexy brunet. Tony didn’t have long to wonder as he was pulled from his position so that he was awkwardly leaning on Steve’s lap and his arse in the air.

Bucky hurriedly took the mechanics jeans down, fumbling slightly with his own jeans by the sounds of it, before slapping Tony’s plump buttocks causing him to moan around the blond’s cock, before pulling them open and smiling cockily at the sight.

Tony knew why the grumpy assassin had paused, there was a plug nested there, shiny and silver, similar to his arm. Tony groaned drool running down his chin and pooling in Steve’s lap as Bucky removed it leaving it to clang against the concrete. He then held onto Tony’s tanned hips the cold metal hand causing him to inhale sharply before sliding home, in one swift movement, pushing tony further into Steve’s lap almost choking him. 

Tony was in for a loooong night...

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOB ~ [ Lokivsanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis) Please look after me.  
~  
Benny Banassi - Satisfaction - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0fkNdPiIL4  
~  
Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
~  
Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
